ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core will serve as a resource to the entire Bridging Antibody Fc-mediated Antiviral Functions Across Humans and Non-human Primates PO1, providing overall management, coordination and supervision of the program. The P01 director, Georgia Tomaras will serve as the leader of the Administrative Core, and experienced staff will be responsible for managing and coordinating the entire range of the PO1 activities, monitoring progress and ensuring that the overall goals of the program are implemented effectively and efficiently. Specific Aims will include the following. AIM 1. Provide Scientific Oversight. AIM 2. Facilitate Communication across the Program. AIM 3. Ensure Regulatory Compliance AIM 4. Provide Financial Oversight Through central management of all scientific, regulatory and financial activities of the program, the Administrative Core directly interacts with each of the Projects and Cores. Similarly, each of the Projects and Cores provide direct input to the Administrative Core through the participation of the Project and Core Leads and key investigators as part of the Program?s Executive Committee. Collectively, the administrative group at the Duke Human Vaccine Institute has substantial expertise in the management of multi-institution grants and will ensure success in the management of the Bridging Antibody Fc-mediated Antiviral Functions Across Humans and Non-human Primates P01.